


Пять раз, когда…

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мэл ухаживает за Инарой в своём неповторимом стиле.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять раз, когда…

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Когда в затрапезном порту Синона к Мэлу подходит ослепительная брюнетка и сама предлагает сотрудничество – она бесплатно путешествует с ними, а они получают все преимущества её присутствия на борту – Мэл не верит ушам. А также глазам и прочим органам чувств.  
      Её зовут Инара.  
      Она – компаньонка.  
      И при желании может выкупить весь их корабль вместе с экипажем.  
      Это возбуждает. И она такая красивая… Но Мэл не знает, как себя вести. Он предлагает ей руку – как ему кажется, галантно, – чтобы проводить на корабль, но Инара проплывает мимо, чтобы договориться с Кейли о стыковке. Мэл убирает руку за спину и делает вид, что ничего не произошло.  
      Сразу после стыковки он навещает «новую соседку» и неумело заигрывает, но всё, что получает в ответ, – закрывшуюся с презрительным шипением дверь.  
      Мэл начинает следить за Инарой, забрасывая прочие дела и даже отказываясь от выгодных предложений, чтобы отвезти её поближе к цивилизованным планетам.  
  
      Инара получает подарки от поклонников. Мэл думает, что это неплохая идея, и приходит к ней в шаттл с цветами и коробкой конфет. Инара недоумённо смотрит на конфеты и небрежно пристраивает букет на столик, возле раскрытого футляра, в котором переливается всеми цветами радуги бриллиантовое колье.  
      Его подарки заслуживают простого «спасибо» и лёгкой улыбки.  
      Мэл долго лежит в своей каюте без сна, пытаясь разгадать, как вести себя с этой женщиной. Он ещё не знает, что засушенный цветок из букета долгие годы будет лежать в шкатулке для личных вещей.  
      А золотистые обёртки от конфет отлично подходят в качестве закладок для старомодных томиков со стихами.  
  
      Однажды Мэл не выдерживает и очередную долю от ухваченного куша откладывает в «кубышку» – старенький корпус приёмника. Только скидывается на кухню и запчасти. Десять удачных дел спустя Мэл стоит у двери шаттла. Он не знает, хватит ли этих денег, он не знает, на _что_ хватит этих денег…  
      И Мэл уж точно не рассчитывает, что деньги полетят ему в лицо – вместе со звонкой пощёчиной.  
      После этого Мэл начинает называть Инару шлюхой и делает вид, что не замечает её недовольства. Теперь он уверен – дело не в цене. Возможно, даже не в нём самом. Просто он – не из круга её клиентов, и это не исправить уже ничем.  
  
      На жаркой луне Финатиса в разгаре праздник урожая, и, отмечая успешную сделку, они с Инарой чокаются бокалами с местным вином…  
      Здесь правда очень жарко и влажно, воздух такой тяжёлый, а когда тонкая рука Инары забирается ему в пах, Мэл вообще забывает, как дышать. Она творит такие вещи… А он выпутывает её из липких простыней и притягивает к себе, обхватывает ладонью мягкую полную грудь, резко проводит вниз по животу, вздрагивает, когда кончики пальцев касаются шёлковых завитков. Инара низко стонет, и он обхватывает губами её сосок.  
      – Кэп, у нас проблема! – в тесную комнатку врывается такой огромный и высокий Джейн, и тягучий воздух испуганно разлетается от него в разные стороны. – О, клёвые сиськи! Э… у вас, кэп, у вас…  
      – Что случилось? – недовольно спрашивает Мэл, кутаясь в простыню. Инара этим не утруждается – она лежит на боку и потягивается, как ленивая кошка. Мэл накидывает кончик простыни ей на бёдра.  
      Джейн с неохотой отводит взгляд и объясняет:  
      – У местных сейчас пора размножения, они везде понапихали какой-то дряни, наши сошли с ума – сам только что видел, как Док пялил в углу Кейли. Увидел меня, так чуть не помер. Говорят, эта хрень продлится чуть ли не месяц – а у нас на хвосте…  
      – «Синие руки», – вздыхает Мэл и с любопытством смотрит на Джейна. – А ты что же? Неужели никого не нашёл?  
      – Вот моя единственная любовь! – гордо говорит Джейн, выпячивая вперёд Веру.  
      На корабле все быстро приходят в себя, но ещё долго не решаются собраться за одним столом за завтраком. Разве что Уош и Зои – но им-то чего стесняться, в самом деле?  
      Мэл даже рад, что ничего не было. Хотя иногда, глядя в низкий потолок каюты и вспоминая вкус кожи Инары, он невольно сожалеет, что Джейн не пришёл на полчаса позже. Он фантазирует о том, что бы было, если бы Джейн пришёл на полчаса позже, и сильно, почти до боли стискивает член. Обычно хватает двух-трёх движений.  
      Гораздо меньше, чем полчаса.  
      С Инарой они почти не разговаривают.  
  
      Позже – гораздо позже – когда вся команда едва выбирается из очередной передряги, и даже привилегированной компаньонке не удаётся остаться в стороне, Мэл объявляет отпуск, и «Светлячок» швартуется в порту планеты-курорта. Средств вполне хватает на ремонтников со стороны, и Кейли радостно упархивает куда-то, не забыв прихватить с собой растерянного доктора. Пастор добродушно соглашается присмотреть за Ривер, Уош отыскивает самую приличную свою рубашку и приглашает Зои в ресторан, а Джейн утопывает в сторону местного не то притона, не то борделя, многозначительно разминая кулаки.  
      Все при деле, все довольны.  
      А Мэл сидит в рубке и разглядывает кусочек неба в иллюминаторе.  
      Он думает провести тут весь день, но, как всегда, не хватает терпения, потому что уже через пять минут он идёт к Инаре и зовёт её на прогулку. Они гуляют по набережной, потом набережная кончается, и они идут по дикому пляжу. Инара со смехом уворачивается от набегающих волн и щурится от брызг. Мэл несёт в руках её туфли и чувствует себя счастливым. В дальнем конце пляжа, у самого подножия далеко выдающейся в море скалы они обнаруживают разбитую лодку, и Инара тянет его за собой, он стелет на песок свою куртку, и они сидят за лодкой, притворяясь, что никакого города нет.  
      Мэл смотрит на опускающееся в волны белое солнце, на поднимающиеся ему навстречу зелёные луны, на его плече покоится голова Инары, и он умоляет солнце хоть немного подождать. Мэл косится на темноволосую макушку, в этот миг Инара поднимает голову, и их губы встречаются.  
      Инара стонет ему в рот, забирается под футболку, её ногти царапают ему кожу, Мэл задирает ей подол… и вдруг останавливается. Не сейчас – понимает он. Это будет всего лишь секс, а у Мэла в жизни было достаточно секса. Зато никогда не было этого солнца, и этого моря, и женщины, с которой можно было просто смотреть на закат.  
      С первыми звёздами они возвращаются на корабль.  
  
      Они только что закончили разгружать трюм, и Мэл валяется на животе и пытается уснуть. Спину ломит, руки гудят, а мозг подсчитывает прибыль, прикидывает, на что её нужно потратить в первую очередь, и никак не желает отключаться.  
      Дверь его каюты с шипением отодвигается, и нежная рука гладит Мэла по спине.  
      – Идём, – говорит Инара, – я тебя помою.  
      В её шаттле есть ванна, и Инара достаточно богата, чтобы позволить себе плескаться в ней даже в открытом космосе, но сейчас это необязательно, потому что они подключены к системам порта. Мэл скидывает задубевшую, просоленную от пота одежду и с расслабленным вздохом погружается в ароматную пенную воду. Рядом раздаётся всплеск – Инара стоит возле бортика на коленях и смачивает губку. В другой её руке маленькая бутылочка.  
      Инара щедро льёт из бутылочки на губку – Мэл наблюдает за ней полуприкрытыми глазами – и проводит губкой по его груди, рукам, плечам…  
      – Наклонись, – командует Инара, обходя ванну по кругу, и принимается разминать ему спину.  
      Мэлу так хорошо, что больше он ни о чём не думает.  
      Ещё через некоторое время Инара заканчивает со спиной и проводит ладонями по его груди.  
      Наверное, он бы даже не понял, что Инара давно перестала его мыть… или массировать, потому что всё равно хорошо, что бы она там ни делала. И потому что Инара вдруг оказывается сверху, обхватив его ногами и вцепившись в бортик, и начинает двигаться сама, принимая его в себя. Мэлу требуется добрых тридцать секунд, чтобы сбросить наваливающуюся дрёму. Широко раскрытыми глазами он смотрит на сосредоточенное лицо Инары, на её поднимающуюся из пены и вновь опускающуюся грудь. Инара что-то делает, какое-то незаметное движение – и Мэла пронзает острое удовольствие. Он подхватывает её бёдра, притискивает к себе, не сдержавшись, впивается пальцами в гладкую кожу… Инара стонет и покрывает беспорядочными поцелуями его шею, прикусывает мочку уха, проводит языком по краю челюсти и замирает возле уголка губ. Мэл приоткрывает рот и растворяется в Инаре.  
      Как будто его нет – это вода, только вода и пена, пронизанные теплом и наслаждением.  
      Наутро Мэл долго лежит с закрытыми глазами и вспоминает этот сон. Это должен быть сон. И он думает так до тех пор, пока не уходит придавившая левое плечо тяжесть, и тихий голос не произносит над ухом:  
      – Доброе утро, соня.  
      Мэлу дико, безумно хочется спросить – почему сейчас? Почему именно сейчас? Но он не спрашивает. Вместо этого он поворачивается и целует лежащую рядом женщину.


End file.
